Carrack-Class Light Cruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Carrack was designed during the waning years of the Old Republic as a less expensive alternative to other Capital Ships. Because of its speed and agility when compared to other Clone Wars-era Capital Ships, the Carrack was used as a fast-attack escort for larger vessels. The design also saw heavy use as an armed escort for merchant convoys, which were continuously targeted by Separatist forces. A group of Carracks assisted in the destruction of the Separatist flagship Invisible Hand during the Battle of Coruscant. After the introduction of larger and more powerful Capital Ships, groups of Carracks were more often utilized as scouts and skirmishers for larger fleet elements. In addition, the Carrack was popularly used as a personal transport for Imperial officers and political dignitaries throughout the rise of the Empire. Capabilities The Carrack is heavily armed for its size. Given the amount of weaponry that a Carrack can bring to bear on a target, it poses a significant threat, even to larger enemy vessels. When employed in small squadrons, Carracks can wreak havoc on Starships ten times their size. One reason that Carrack crews are so fond of their vessels is that the ship is a sturdy design that incorporates redundant internal bracing and compartmentalized bulkheads. Crew survivability ratings for destroyed and damaged Carracks are some of the highest on record. Because of the internal schematics of the Carrack, it has no significant internal hangar space. Instead, the Carrack is equipped with external racks that can transport up to four TIE Fighters. Carrack-Class Light Cruiser Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 40; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,000; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 130; Damage Threshold: 140 Offense Speed: Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (4) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (5) +5* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +52 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 70, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,092 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 142 (Troops) Cargo: 3,500 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 4 TIE Fighters (External Racks) Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13, Damage: 2d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +52) Tactical Fire The Carrack-Class Light Cruiser is a heavily armed vessel that packs quite a punch, and can often combine fire with other vessels easily. As a Standard Action, a Carrack-Class Light Cruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. All allied Starships attacking targets within that area deal +1 die of damage on a successful attack. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships